Flamzer
- 2= - 3= }} Clothing Backpack= |-| Ranger hat= |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |last=? |tribe= Infernites |gender= Male |color= Brilliant red |features= One eye Tail with flaming tip Four legs Tiny arms Incredible speed |likes= Mixmallows Volleyball |dislikes= Nixels Being scared Being frozen |position= Member |quote= "Well, if that's how you handle a Campcube, you've got a lot to learn about camping." |voice= Rodger Bumpass |Color = #FF1E00}} |code=(none) }} Flamzer is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Untrusting, Flamzer is a very highly dramatic Mixel and finds threats everywhere. He flees from his fears with his speed. He is also extremely concerned about camp safety, similar to Zaptor's feelings about potholes. Physical Appearance Flamzer has a tail with three fiery yellow spikes. On the top of the tail is a red, tube-like tip with fire coming out. He has four pointy legs with two dark grey arms with a vermillion tip on each, connected to a vermillion body with a long, dark area at the bottom right. The head has a vermillion underbite with two teeth pointing up, and a head sloping up with an eye over a red top with two fiery yellow cat-like ears. Ability He is very fast and strong, and it's impossible to catch him when he's running away in terror. His tail is also heated and can melt anything. When he gets angry, scared, or panicked, his tail flame blasts out more intensely. Biography Early life Little is known about Flamzer's early life. However, somewhere along the line he somehow developed a fear of everything. At one point he also had a dream of he and his brothers going into outer space. First adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he grew irritated at Burnard's lack of preparation for the trip and how dangerous he acted around the campcube. This eventually caused him to freeze, nearly encasing him entirely in ice if it was not for the intervention of his brothers. He later decided to tell his brothers a campcube story. Eventually, he, along with his brothers were abducted by the Orbitons via their Ship-Space and taken to Mixel Moon. Not taking kindly to the abduction, he commanded a Max battle between the two tribes, but the two later found each other friendly. During a tour of Orbitopia, he attempted to placate Nurp's destructive temper tantrum, only for Naut to have to save him in the end. During a welcome picnic, he played volleyball with Niksput, accidentally knocking him in the head with the ball. When the Glowkies came out, he Mixed with Niksput in an attempt to ward them off, though they later turned out friendly and he joined them in a cave rave. However, he eventually grew homesick. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Flamzer had attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Flamzer was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"You murp-monkeys!"'' -Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Please, help me!"'' -Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness *''"So much for the hideous vaccuum of space!"'' -Flamzer, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Flamzer was released as part of the Mixels sets of the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41531 and contains 60 pieces. Trivia *He is the 2015 Infernite Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * His appearance resembles a shrimp. * He is one of the four cycloptic Series 4 Mixels. He is also the second cycloptic Infernite, the first being Vulk. * He resembles a fusion between Vulk and Scorpi. Like Scorpi, he appears to be an insectoid (or arachnoid) Mixel. * His name is a pun on the word "flame". * He is the second Mixel with hands shaped like legs. The first was Scorpi. * He has ears similar to that of Glomp, Gobba, and Wizwuz. * He and Boogly are the only Series 4 Mixels who did not appear in Mixels in Spaaaace!!. * He originally had a much larger underbite, and red spikes on his tail as opposed to just orange. * He is the only Infernite with more than two legs. * Similar to Zorch, he is one of the fastest Infernites. * Like Seismo and Scorpi, he gets scared easily. * He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Vulk, Seismo and Boogly. * His tail flame is much smaller in the show than it is in his LEGO set and static image. * His dark red section of his body is part of his jaw in the cartoon, unlike in his static model. *He is often mistaken as the 2015 Infernites leader due to voicing the Max and taking the leading position in Mixel Moon Madness. *He is the only member in the 2015 Infernites to not have a "U" in his name. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazine **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Fire Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Elemental tails Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Four legs Category:More than two legs Category:Speed Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Elemental breath Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels with ears Category:Mixels Rush